durararanewstoryfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Verandering
Verandering Tsuki's POV Zaterdag, eindelijk een rustige dag in deze al te drukke week waar ik al te veel heb meegemaakt. Een dag waar ik niet hoefde te gaan werken en waarop, hoopte ik, Shizuo zou uitslapen en Izaya niet aanviel. De stad was een puinhoop dus ze mochten nu eindelijk eens stoppen. Ja, deze dag, was zo'n dag waarop ik het liefst een groepje vriendinnen had om samen te gaan shoppen. Eindelijk zaterdag... Ik schrok wakker door een nieuw bericht op de chatbox van de 'Dollars'. Er kleefde een blad aan mijn wang, dat ik er snel afhaalde. Ik knorde even uitgeput en keek toen, het was weer van ene 'Kanra', met die persoon had ik bijna de hele nacht gechat. Meestal over de 'Dollars', maar soms weken we af en spraken we over onderwerpen die we gemeen hadden en ons leven. Het was blijkbaar een gast van in de twintig en ik voelde hoe ik vrienden was aan het maken in het stadje dat ik een klein beetje begon te haten. Ik opende het venster en zag het berichtje. "Goedemorgen!", stond er te lezen, met daarnaast een smiley. Ik glimlachte en logde me snel uit voor dat Shizuo de elektriciteitsfactuur ontving en teveel moest betalen. Ik grijnsde en besloot om dan ook maar eens wat water te gaan verspillen, ik moest me nu eenmaal gaan opfrissen.Ik haalde even een hand door mijn haar en liep toen de kamer uit, sloot zachtjes de deur en trippelde naar de badkamer. Ik zuchte opgelucht en nam nieuw ondergoed, een handdoek en een washandje uit de kast. Ik kleedde me uit en liet de douche even lopen. Het water is in het begin even koud, ja. Toen ik eindelijk in de douche stapte en de warme stralen mijn lichaam raakte, ontspande ik me en voelde ik me gelijk beter. Ik stapte, met de handdoek om me heen gewikkeld, de badkamer uit. Een walm van damp kwam vrij en ik merkte dat ik een glimlach op mijn gelaat had. Ik stond op het punt geluidloos naar mijn kamer te gaan toen ik een zachte "Tche" achter me hoorde, ik draaide me ogenrollend om en zag mijn broer er staan, verfrist en aangekleed in enkele minuten. "Ook een goedemorgen, Shizuo, ik zie dat je wonde al goed genezen is." ik schonk hem de meest geacteerde glimlach ooit en hij trok een wenkbrauw op. "Ja... Euhm, wat ben je van plan?", hij gebaarde met zijn hand naar mijn, in een handdoek gewikkeld, lichaam. Ik opende de kamerdeur en ging erachter staan. "Jezus, ik ga gewoon er even tussenuit voor de verandering...euhm, shoppen.", deze keer kon ik niet glimlachen, hij zou me toch door hebben. "Shoppen" ketste hij terug, en trok weer een wenkbrauw op, "Veel plezier dan maar. Ik knikte zo overtuigend mogelijk en mompelde een bedankje, hij stak alleen maar zijn hand op. Dit was mijn kans. thumb|216px"Jij gaat naar Myuu zeker?", ik hoorde hem van de laatste twee tredes vallen en vloeken. Ik grinnikte en deed snel mijn kamerdeur dicht. Ik kleedde me om, kamde mijn haren zodat ik het in een staart kon doen en nam toen mijn portefeuille vast. Ik kon meteen zien dat ik haast nooit iets uitgaf van mijn loon, dus maakte ik snel plannen om toch maar eens te gaan shoppen...in mijn eentje. Ik overwoog heel even om Myuu mee te vragen, maar misschien had ik gelijk en ging hij inderdaad naar Myuu, en ik wilde hen niet in de weg staan. Ik beschouwde haar als mijn zusje, dus zou het super zijn als ze ook daadwerkelijk familie werd. Oke, Tsuki, niet te ver vooruit denken. Ik lachte mentaal en stak toen mijn portefeuille in mijn handtas. Ik griste mijn oude camera en favoriete boek van de plank en stak die ook maar in mijn handtas, nu het er toch nog bij geraakte aangezien er alleen mijn portefeuille, gsm, sleutels en extra trui in stak. Aan make-up had ik geen behoefte. Ik trok haastig mijn schoenen aan en liep naar beneden, richting de woonkamer. Ontbijt overslaan was niets voor mij, dus ik pikte een appel uit de schaal en liep de deur uit terwijl ik klungelig mijn vest aandeed. Het was zonniger buiten en vele, vele beter dan gisteren. Nog niet het moment om mijn vest uit te laten, maar toch perfect om te gaan wandelen, of in mijn geval, winkelen, nog steeds in mijn eentje. Misschien kon ik wat dieper de stad ingaan? Ik had zeker genoeg geld voor de tram en misschien kwam ik iets leukers tegen dan het eentonige hier in dit winkelcentrum. Mijn beslissing stond vast en ik draaide me vlijtig om richting het station. Mijn glimlach stond nog steeds op mijn gezicht genageld en daar was ik blij om, genoeg met dat depressief gedrag en tijd voor verandering! Het getik van mijn schoenen op de klinkers klonk aangenaam, en ik vond het prettig om te weten dat het eindelijk eens stil was in dit rumoerige stadje, misschien zelfs te stil, maar ach. Ik had het getik van mijn schoenen nog. Ik kon nu zelfs vogels horen overvliegen en fluiten en dat was verassend. Een klein briesje blies mijn haar naar achteren en ik was blij dat ik het in een paardenstaart had vastgemaakt, wie weet hoe ik er anders had uitgezien. Mijn gedachten dwaalden ondertussen af naar het gesprek met Kanra gisteren en diep vanbinnen wenste ik dat ik hem in het echt kon ontmoeten, hij klonk als een leuke gast en ik had behoefte aan een vriend. Desnoods een 'vriendje', maar ik weet niet zeker of dat voor mij was weggelegd. Ik ben al jaren alleen en ik heb het prima gered. Ik neuriede mee op het ritme van mijn schoenen en eigenlijk vind ik het jammer dat ik mijn hoofdtelefoon niet had meegenomen, dan had ik muziek kunnen luisteren nu ik toch geen winkelmaatje had. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en het station kwam in zicht. Ik lachte nog eens tevreden. "Oi, Jima-chan!", hoorde ik achter me en ik wist natuurlijk meteen wie dat was. Ik draaide me om en zag Izaya op de leuning van een bankje zitten. Ik zwaaide onoprecht, "Orihara-kun!" riep ik terug. Hij kwam van de bank af en liep naar me toe, grijnzend zoals altijd. "Jima-chan, ik zei toch dat je me Izaya mocht noemen?", ik rolde mijn ogen. "Als jij me gewoon Tsuki noemt" hij lachte, "Maar Jima-chan klinkt schattiger." Ik zuchte, was hij me nu echt aan het ergeren of verbeelde ik me dat alleen? Ik draaide me terug om, geen zin in discussies en liep verder naar het station. In een paar stappen stond hij al terug naast me. "Oi, wat ga je vandaag doen?" vroeg hij, daadwerkelijk nieuwsgierig. Ik keek hem neutraal aan en hij grijnsde weer op die Izaya-manier. "Winkelen, wandelen, ..." zei ik kort en ik bleef verder lopen. "Goed, dus we gaan nu de tram nemen naar de binnenstad" stateerde hij. Ik knikte, en toen viel mijn euro. We? "Euh, Izaya,..." Maar hij stak z'n hand al op. "Zoals ik al zei, 'mensen fascineren me', dus ik wil weten hoe jij je dag spendeert op een gewone zaterdag, zonder vrienden", ik gromde toen hij meteen insinueerde dat ik geen vrienden had. Ik ging er niet verder op in en besloot hem vandaag dan maar te negeren, of dat zou ik alleszins proberen. "Ik denk dat je ergens wel behoefte hebt aan iemand om mee te praten vandaag", ik zuchte en knikte instemmend. Hij lachte triomfantelijk toen we eindelijk aankwamen aan het station. De tramrit duurde veel te lang en ik begon mijn geduld te verliezen. Izaya had het wel naar zijn zin, denk ik, hij bestudeerde iedereen zijn gezichtsuitdrukkingen, volgde zonder aankondigen andermans gesprekken en las de krant mee van een dikke man in maatpak. Ik lachte, het was best een leuk zicht om hem dat te zien doen. Hij keek om en lachte bij mijn reactie. "Tsuki-chan, moeten we er hier niet af?", vroeg hij serieus en ik keek uit het raam, een kleine paniekrilling liep over mijn lichaam. "God, ja!", ik liep naar de deuren met Izaya in mijn kielzog en drukte ongeduldig op het knopje dat de deuren opende. Izaya legde een arm op mijn schouder en ik werd rood. "Je moet niet zo ongeduldig zijn, das nergens voor nodig", hij drukte eenmaal op de knop voor drie seconden langer dan ik deed en de deuren gingen vanzelf open. Ik stapte de tram uit en sprong op het perron, nog steeds rood. "Heb je het soms warm, Tsuki-chan?" grijnsde hij. Ik kon even niet volgen tot ik me zijn aanraking herinnerde. Ik bedekte mijn wangen en knikte dan maar als bevestiging, hij keek niet overtuigd. De binnenstad was overbevolkt en ik zuchte al, Izaya ergerend, want hij hield natuurlijk van zoveel mensen. Ik begreep niet hoe je van zo'n walgelijk ras kon houden. Ik was naar de grond aan het kijken toen Izaya me opeens aantikte en gebaarde hem te volgen. Ik knikte weer, instemmend, en hij manouevreerde zich zonder moeite tussen de mensen...en dan had je mij. Ik werd langs alles kanten geduwd en getrokken. Een paar "excuseer" en "Sorry" 's kwamen er uit mijn mond als een mompel en ik zag algauw dat ik hem niet meer zag. Lekker dan, ik zuchte. Ik was eindelijk van het perron af toen ik hem zag zitten, op de leuning van een ijzeren trap. Hij keek naar de wolken en ik glimlachte bij het zicht. Er was veel over Izaya dat ik niet begreep en waarschijnlijk had ik te snel mijn vooroordelen klaar over hem. Ik haalde zonder erbij na te denken mijn camera boven die ik nog van mijn moeder kreeg toen ik op een kunstacademie zat. thumb|left|Fotografie was nu eenmaal mijn ding...Ik stelde de focus bij en mijn hand drukte het knopje in om een foto vast te leggen. Ik bekeek hem en glimlachte weer, de foto was prachtig, al zeg ik het zelf. En Izaya zag er op deze foto zo onbezorgd uit. "Da's een leuke", hoorde ik hem zeggen. Hij stond achter me en ik draaide me om om te zien of hij het meende. Hij keek naar het schermpje van mijn camera en grijnsde. "Hou je van fotografie?", hij keek me niet aan en bleef strak naar het schermpje kijken, alsof hij zichzelf dwong. Ik kuchte. "Ja...", begon ik en keek naar de wolken terwijl ik verder sprak, "Want weet je, een foto is onveranderlijk. Er verandert niets aan, ookal veranderen de personen en objecten wel. Het is een herinnering die je makkelijk ophaalt door er enkel naar te kijken." Ik keek naar het schermpje en toen naar hem. Hij keek me recht in de ogen aan en grijnsde toen. "Dat is mooi gezegd", ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Gaan we nog?", hij knikte en liep al voorop. Ik strompelde achter hem aan. Hier was het winkelcentrum natuurlijk vele groter, ik denk dat ons winkelcentrumpje er wel tien keer inpaste. Het was een groot, rood gebouw met versieringen en een kleine lichtshow aan de inkom in blauw en paars. De deuren gingen automatisch open en ik voelde de warmte me verwelkomen. Af en toe keek ik vanuit mijn ooghoek naar Izaya, die alleen maar liep te grijnzen. Ik stak mijn handen in mijn zakken en keek rond. Er waren vele kledingwinkels, maar ik had geen zin om jurkjes te passen, en al helemaal niet in het bijzijn van Izaya. Hij liep inmiddels al richting de roltrap en ik moest al een eindje rennen om hem in te halen, gast wat was hij snel! Ik ging een trede lager staan dan hij en ik bleef naar hem kijken. Ergens wantrouwde ik hem nog steeds, maar langs de andere kant wilde ik hem beter begrijpen...leren kennen. Ik schrok toen ik moest afstappen van de roltrap. Snel keek ik rond of niemand mijn klungelig gedrag had gezien en mijn oog viel op een gigantische boekenwinkel, ik weet het, ik ben een nerd. Ik trippelde ernaartoe en lachte toen Izaya me zocht en toen in enkele stappen bij me was. "Een boekenwinkel? Jij bent echt interessanter dan de anderen...", zei hij totaal uit het niets. Ik keek hem niet-begrijpend aan, maar ik besefte dat ik toch geen verklaring zou krijgen. Ik rende onmiddelijk naar een rek vol met boeken over kunst en geschiedenis. Hij grijnsde en begon een boek over fotografie in te bladeren. Ik keek over mijn schouder naar hem. Hij keek er fronsend naar en probeerde echt te onthouden wat er instond, ik vroeg me af wat hij van plan was. Zelf nam ik een boek over de historie van kunst, maar toen ik zag dat Izaya het boek al uit had, legde ik het terug en ging naar de afdeling Engelse literatuur, waar ik snel het volgende deel van mijn serie van de plank nam en liep toen richting de kassa. Ik betaalde en merkte toen dat hij niet meer bij me was. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep toen heel rustig de winkel uit. De roltrap naar de derde verdieping riep me, maar ik wist dat het heel saai zou zijn zonder Izaya en ik gaf nu eerlijk toe, dat ik het momenteel best naar mijn zin had met hem erbij. Hij was niet vervelend, hij stelde niet al te veel vragen en hij beschouwde me niet als de vijand. Om eerlijk te zijn, mocht ik hem wel, en dat was vreemd, want nu ik er zo over nadacht. Ik werd weer rood toen ik mezelf er terug aan herinnerde dat hij mijn schouder aanraakte in de tram, was ik soms...? NEE, nee, nee, nope! Oke, dat was de vreemdste verklaring ooit. Ik wantrouwde hem, weet je wel? Ik kende hem hooguit een maand, dus neen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd een tijdje en voelde toen twee handen mijn hoofd tegenhouden. Ik stopte abrupt en voelde mijn wangen weer rood worden. "Tsuki-chan, wat doe je?", vroeg Izaya en ik hoorde hem lachen. Ik lachte ook toen ik er aan dacht hoe stom ik eruit had moeten zien. "Je zou wat vaker moeten lachen", zei hij en ging toen voor me staan. Ik keek hem aan, en weer ging de gedachte door mijn hoofd. Wat als ik toch gevoelens voor hem begon te krijgen? Nee, ik wilde eerst Kanra ontmoeten, met hem had ik meer gemeen. Ik grinnikte, ik kende die gast nauwelijks? Izaya bleef me aankijken. "Dus, wat nu?" ik beet op mijn lip en keek naar de verdieping boven ons, waar mijn oog viel op een leuk vestje. Gelukkig kon je elke verdieping zo bekijken, dus mijn beslissing was snel genomen. "Kunnen we nog even naar de verdieping hierboven gaan?" hij knikte en liep met grote passen naar de roltrap die me zonet 'geroepen' had, mijn intuïtie werkte nog steeds en ik glimlachte zelfgenoegzaam. We stonden voor de winkel en ik zag het vestje, dat weldra van mij was, pronken in de etalage. Mijn benen begonnen al te wandelen en toen hield iemand me tegen aan mijn kap. "Ey!" protesteerde ik, het was Izaya. Hij grijnsde weer heel even, en keek toen bloedserieus. "Je zou écht wat vaker moeten lachen, je ziet er veel leuker uit zo." Zodra hij dat had gezegd liet hij me los. Ik stond er dus nu als een malloot naar hem te kijken met grote ogen en voelde mijn wangen weer warm worden. Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar de winkel. "Is dat het vestje", hij knikte in de richting van de etalage en liep er toen naartoe. Ik volgde hem, slenterend. Gaf hij me zonet een compliment? Ik begreep die gast dus echt niet meer. Hij griste hetzelfde vestje uit een van de rekken en gooide het naar me toe. Ik keek fronsend naar de maat, XS? Hoe wist hij mijn maat? Ik keek hem vragend aan en aan zijn blik te zien wist hij al wat mijn vraag was. "Ik begrijp mensen, ik bestudeer ze, dus ik weet ook hun maat van schoenen, kleding, broeken, hun gewicht, lengte en zelf de maat van hun ringen door langdurig naar ze te kijken." Bij het laatste mompelde hij, verstaanbaar, en wandelde toen voor me uit naar de kassa met mijn vest. Ik liet even alles bezinken. Gaf hij nu net toe dat, maar? Ik schudde mijn hoofd weer en realiseerde me dat Izaya al naar de kassa was. Ik liep hem snel achterna en rekende af, voor hij zoiets dom in zijn hoofd kreeg als het voor me betalen. Na een lange dag stonden we eindelijk terug op het perron in Ikebukuro. Izaya liep nu achter mij en ik voelde zijn grijns gewoon in mijn rug boren. Het was hier weer stil en ik kon mijn schoenen horen tikken en zijn schoenen zachtjes de klinkers horen raken. Ik keek over mijn schouder en zag hem naar de lucht kijken met zijn handen in zijn zakken. Ik glimlachte en liep richting Shizuo's appartement. "Tsuki-chan," ik keek om en zag hem nog steeds grijnzen naar me zoals alleen hij dat kon, ik knikte, "Je bent de vorige keer je boek bij me vergeten, over Psychologie?" ik schrok en slikte toen snel de brok die ik in mijn keel kreeg weg, "Ik heb het op mijn bureau gelegd, moet ik het gaan halen?" ik knikte, maar toen hij begon te stappen, gingen mijn benen vanzelf in werking en ik volgde hem. Hij scheen het niet erg te vinden. We kwamen aan bij zijn gebouw en hij liet me gretig binnen, nog steeds grijnzend. Zodra we binnen waren, ging hij achter zijn bureau zitten en stak het boek op. Stel dat hij het gelezen had. Dan wist hij nu waarschijnlijk dat ik hem en mijn broer bestudeerde, misschien wilde hij daarom mee? Ik probeerde er niet aan te denken en liep naar hem toe voor het boek. Een snelle glimp op het beeldscherm van zijn pc liet me de startpagina van de 'Dollars' website zien en ik hikte even uit verbazing. "Scheelt er iets, Tsuki-chan?", vroeg hij en hij keek heel even bezorgd. Ik schraapt mijn keel en forceerde een glimlach. "Je hoort ook bij de Dollars?", hij knikte. "Ik ben namelijk Kanra, Taiga.", zodra ik dat hoorde begon ik te koken. Hij scheen mijn reactie niet te begrijpen. Ik probeerde kalm te blijven zodat ik niet raar begon te doen en keek hem woedend aan. "Dus daarom ging je mee? Om me nog wat uit te horen?!", hij wilde wat zeggen, maar ik luisterde niet. "Je speelt graag met mensen hé, Orihara? Wel, met mij wordt niet gespeeld." ik voelde me weer krankzinnig worden en probeerde mijn gelaat in de plooi te houden. "Jouw spel kan ik ook, maar dan tien keer beter...", ik liep richting de deur. "Oi, Heiwajima-chan, dat was niet te bedoeling.", ik luisterde niet en kreeg het vreemde bordspel van hem in de gaten dat ik door mijn woede opeens begreep. Ik zette de koningin op een damsteen en keek hem nors aan. "Schaakmat, Orihara!" en ik liep de deur uit naar huis... thumb|left|"Ik ben Kanra, Taiga-chan" Categorie:Tsuki Tendo